Episode 13: The Battle of Silo! We meet again?
Mifune- He had helped Black☆Star train, using a katana, and also helped him train with his new weapon. Black☆Star had been gaining skill quite well. He had used his infinite sword attack with him, trained him until they were both nearly cut in pieces. He had gotten good. He would be ready to face Ikumi next time they met. There were reasons that he and Ikumi fought. His only interest had been to protect innocent children, and Ikumi had only been interested in protecting innocent people. But they had become enemies, for reasons Mifune preferred not to think about. He was sitting silently in Silo, commanding an army of Shibusen soldiers. He didn’t like it much, these were just kids. But he didn’t object, there were a number of adults as well. He heard something. Someone was on the roof. He jumped up, in pursuit. The man was cloaked. They went to the corner of the city, and he turned around. Mifune recognized him almost immediately. “Ikumi!” “Mifune. Long time, no see?” “I know why you’re here. You seek to settle things, don’t you?” “Of course I do.” Ikumi manifested his chained swords, 4 wakizashi blades hanging from the chain links. Mifune smiled. “1 win. 1 loss. This one ends it all. Infinite sword attack.” He flung his swords into the air, and the caution tape went up. He pulled a sword from the ground and immediately hit three other swords into the ground in front of Ikumi. He rushed at them and hit them up. “Sword Fang!” Ikumi dodged “Too late!” “Vertical Line! 1. 2. 3.” He hit the swords, Ikumi parrying them expertly. “My turn!” Ikumi kicked up two of the wakizashi blades from his chain, disconnecting them and crossing them in an “X” between the swords. “Animal Blade Attack: Heron!” He flung blades at Mifune, and they flew at lightning speed. He knocked them out of the air by kicking up another sword, and Ikumi rushed at him, flipping his swords. “Animal Blade Attack: Tiger!” Ikumi placed his Soul Wavelength into his swords, and crashed onto the roof, putting a hole in as Mifune dodged. He appeared behind Ikumi, kicking a sword up and slashing at Ikumi. He turned around, blocking the blow with the wakizashi. “You left yourself open!” Ikumi slashed at his stomach, but Mifune jumped, and kicked off Ikumi’s katana blade. He uppercut at Ikumi’s back, and Ikumi barrel rolled forward, preventing himself from being hit. He turned and slashed at Mifune, and their swords crossed. Time seemed to slow down. Mifune looked into Ikumi’s eyes. They were the same brown eyes as they had been from a long time ago. Ones with the will to protect. He could see they were two men fighting simply to settle things, and regarded each other as equals. Their swords disconnected. They jumped back from each other. “You still have your skill, Mifune.” “As do you, Ikumi.” “Shall we continue?” They began to fight again, crossing blades. Mifune jumped and kicked 4 blades into the air. “Horizontal line!” He hit the swords in a horizontal line. Ikumi jumped into the air. Mifune saw a chance. He jumped, pulling two swords from the ground on the way up. He crossed them, and attempted Ikumi, who blocked it, preventing it. Ikumi deflected the swords and attempted to counter with the same technique, but Mifune stabbed at him, causing him to barely parry the attack. The two samurai landed, swords caught against each other. “Mifune, I would leave here as soon as possible. The army is planning to attack here, and they won’t go easy.” “I will not leave. Not like that. I have to protect the children and people.” “So is your choice. At least it is the honorable path, but you may not survive.” They unlocked their swords. “It does not matter to me. I will defend the children with my life.” “It is your choice. I must go. Our fight… is settled.” With that, he left. Mifune prepared for the upcoming battle. -Ikumi- He stopped at the tent. He had only one thing to say to the CO stationed there. He stepped in. The CO looked at him. “What are you doing here, sir? This isn’t your station.” “I have something to say. And watch your tongue rookie. Be sure to tell the soldiers that anyone who harms an innocent civilian, let alone a child, will answer to me.” “You don’t have the right to or-“ Ikumi cut him off with a sword to the throat. “I am Ikumi Mikamoto, Second-in-Command to Lord Saigo, and only Lord Saigo. You will not mouth off to me. Because if I don’t like what comes out of your mouth” he pushed the sword closer, pricking the CO, “you die.” The CO looked at him surprised, placing a hand on his throat. “Yes sir.” He left, and went on his way to the HQ. -Mifune- He walked back into the square. The attack would be happening at any moment. “Mister Mifune!” He didn’t turn around, but responded. “What?” “The Shadow Army has mobilized. Orders?” “Get all of the children and civilians out of the city. Then we prepare for their attack.” “Yes sir, Mister Mifune!” He went to the front gate, and sat against the wall of a nearby house. The soldiers evacuated the civilians. At night, they mobilized. And the Shadow Army was here. The front gate was blown down, multiple shades invading the city. The weapons transformed into their meisters hands. Mifune slung his katana holder over his back, and pulled one out. He charged into the battle. A shade slashed at him, and he blocked, pulling out another katana and slashing him across the stomach. The Shade fell over, dead. He turned, decapitating another, her body evaporating, leaving a green soul in the body’s place. He continued to fight, cutting and slashing the Shades. The DWMA’s forces were faring well enough, keeping them locked at the front gate. Mifune jumped, and cut down two more shades. He landed as they fell, and stood, finding himself staring straight at a robust, old male. He held a naginta in his hands, wielding it at Mifune. “I am the Commanding Officer, Ione Declair. Surrender now, or fall to my blade.” “I do not surrender like that.” “Then you will die.” Ione rushed at him. Mifune blocked the naginta, and slashed at Ione, who dodged. Ione slashed at him, and then naginta back up for another attack, but both were quickly dogded. Mifune seized the chance. And slashed Ione across the face, splitting his head in two from above the bottom jaw. Ione fell, dead. They were winning; the shades began falling back. More and more ran and fell, dying at the hands of the Shibusen. Mifune sat down, and calmly put away his katana swords. The soldiers had begun raising their weapons, shouting victory cries. He snickered. It was going to be a long day. Category:The Shadow Army Arc Category:Episodes